Mass effect: The Rise of Hope
by Xenika
Summary: This story will focus on a Ex Prothean race called Zaterian, this story takes place BEFORE the contact war and will have a different council called Legion made up with Quarian, Human, Krogan and Zaterian and more to come. Liara WILL Romance Shepard. PS - The Zaterians are considered OVERPOWERED don't judge.
1. Chapter I - Rise

NOTES: This story will involve ideas from other story that you may of heard from, but this story will focus on a far advanced race called the Zaterian's their technology is similar to a race from a different game called "Halo 4" they are called Promethean's the weapons of the Zaterians are either the same or extremely similar in naming terms.

* * *

**Chapter I – Rise**

During the time of the Protheans, there was one race what was far more advanced had superior weapons and tactics, the Reapers did not try eradicate them with force, but instead took a more stealthy approach, the Reapers waited for the Protheans to destroy their supply chains, then they strike in full force so city by city, nation by nation and eventually planet by planet, they fell this marks; even the brightest lights eventually flicker and fade. But with hope some made it out, they waited in the dormant of time, sleeping and waiting for the opportunity to return, the Zaterians, but now, from the ashes they hid, they finally rise from the dead and are ready to take vengeance on the Reapers, they will demand blood be spilled where their children's was.

**ZAFV Xenith's Ascension – Head fleet Admiral-Commander Sarien'Anteriko – 2170**

It was quiet; all the crew members aboard the Ascension were in stasis sleep, a sound of a stasis unit decompressing then a Zaterian female wake from his long sleep, it took him roughly five minutes to fully regain consciousness it would take a further 30 minutes for his body to get used to being awake once again.

The frigate was docked to a world known as Sani'teria deep underground, it was a dextro based world, excessively close to the Quarian home world, like there world, there was no insect life, meaning Zaterians and Quarians are identical both biologically and physically. There was roughly a million Zaterians in stasis sleep both male and female and there's over 25 000 functional vessels, but most were small frigates, but they also had dreadnaughts and carriers with many smaller drone swarmers. The Zaterian Fleet is the most advanced, most powerful and they prove a worthy foe to the reapers directly.

After 2 hours getting use to the air around her, Sarien finally opened her eyes and looked around she got some clothing and went to her cabin, after many years the computers and AI's what ran the whole fleet began to deteriorate and fail, luckily Sarien found her cabin she remembers, to her it's only been a few minutes, but to the galaxy it's been over 50 000 years.

"ZETA, you there, can you hear me?" she called, there was a eyrie silence, but then the whole room lit up, a small Zaterian boy standing on the table.

"It's been a long time, admiral; do you wish to wake the others?" The AI replied and smiled, it was glad it wasn't alone anymore and then it remembered. "Admiral, all the others, ETA and THETA, they stopped functioning due to power." ZETA was quiet; it feels like it has lost many friends.

"Don't worry ZETA, I'm sure we can fix them and wake the others on the ship, we got a hell of a lot of work to do, has our base been compromised while we were in stasis?" The Admiral asked, but she honestly hopes someone found them; they needed allies, not people who would just kill them because they did not like their policy.

"Yes Admiral I will execute all necessary protocols for highest survival rates." With that the AI Vanished into Sarien's palm.

"I hope ZETA… I hope our race blossoms once again." she whispers to herself and puts on her armour and grabs her helmet plus her personal Beam rifle. "Com'on we have a lot of work to do." With that she heads out the airlock of her cabin.

**MFBV Aleri – Captain Rael'Zorah**

Rael was with his daughter Tali, she was helping him scout planets what may possibly harbour habitable conditions for the everyday Quarian, but they did not realise what they would get them self's into when they discover the next planet, Sani'teria but to their records it was named P-237620A.

"Captain, were closing in, doesn't look like there's… hold it." The coms went silent for a second "Captain you need to get down here now"

"I'll be up there shortly, Berala." With that the coms cut.

Tali was sleeping and Rael did not want to wake her up, not like he could anyways, the ship was loud and humming with life. But he whispers "Sleep well Tali, I know I haven't told you much but… I love you so much, I wish you mother was here but sleep well princess." With that he left the room.

Tali whispered to herself "I love you too daddy." While tucking her body into a more comfortable position and quickly falling asleep.

Meanwhile in the com room, Rael walked up to Berala who was looking at the readings she was getting. "Captain Look there's activity on that planet something I have never seen before, I don't think it's any race we know of, but the energy reading I'm getting down there is enormous." Berala was trying so hard to identify what was the energy surge. "What should we do Captain?"

Rael did not really know what to do, but he decided the right thing to do was to investigate and check for habitability, that's why they were there in the first place. "I'll take the shuttle down with a few squads."

"Yes captain."

**TH Palaven – General Adrian Victus**

"Victus, I'm picking up activity by the relay 615, looks like the Quarians are up to something, I'm reading a very high energy reading, it may be they are activating a relay." The Intel specialist explains.

"Is that so, well good work specialist, if those suit rats are breaking the council rules again, well I guess the Turian's will bring justice to them, all fleets mobilise to 615." With that Victus sits down in his chair, plotting the plan against them.

**Sani'teria – Sarien'Anteriko**

"This is Head fleet Admiral-Commander Sarien'Anteriko Ascension fleets prepare for departure, all authorised crew members, report to your designated Vessel now." Sarien ordered, everyone was up now, the main fusion core was active and powering the whole facility underground what housed a million Zaterians both male, female and children.

A Zaterian boy snuck his way pass the airlock without alerting Sarien "Mummy!" Cevenaro screams, running towards his mother with his arms wide then hugs her legs, he was only 5 years old, and Sarien was so happy to see her long lost son, she responded by giving him a kiss on the forehead.

After she embraced her son she was so happy, her son met everything to her. "Cevvy, Oh my god I miss you so much!" she tickles him on the belly. Cevenaro squirms in her arms laughing from being tickled. "How are you feeling?"

"Mommy the big freezer thing was scary and I feel sleepy and hungry!" he explains and sits down next to his mother looking at the data feed, he was surprisingly very talented he was a quick learner.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too, want to get something to eat hunny, let's go!" with that both her and Cevenaro followed.

While Sarien and Cevenaro eat, the ships start taking off, this alerted the Quarians and they decided to lay still for abit for them to see what was approaching them.

**MFBV Aleri – Rael'Zorah**

Berala was looking at all the readings and what not. "Captain, it looks like the signal is coming from these coordinates." She pointed at her data pad and began to explain. "It looks like; they are another race, should we?"

"Navigator, have a plot painted for those coordinates now, if they might be allies to help us retake our homeworld, then we must investigate!" Rael explained and slammed his fist down at the end of the sentence. "Keelah Sa'lai"

The crew repeated after him.

**ZAFV Xenith's Ascension - Head fleet Admiral-Commander Sarien'Anteriko**

The ship was full of activity and from what Sarien heard from all the chatter, it looks like something was heading their way.

"Why are we just standing in space, we waiting for something to hit us?" a nervous crew member asked.

"Admiral, it looks like they are waving a friendly fixture and are going to dock with the Ascension with a… shuttle I believe." Neishemura explained over the coms.

Sarien looked abit nervous she wasn't sure what to expect she just hopes they play nice, with her son aboard, she couldn't stand losing him, it would destroy her, but she gave the shuttle the go ahead and made her way down to the docking bay.

"I want a perimeter over there now!" Sarien ordered, men in full eviro suits carrying Pulsar Heavy weapons and guards armed, her son Cevenaro was behind her. "Everything will be alright hunny, I promise."

With that the shuttles doors open, its Ezio are what's trapping the air from escaping, a primitive shuttle makes its way into the docking bay, setting down, then finally the doors open. Two Aliens walk out dressed in black and pink robes both male and female, that made Cevenaro laugh abit but they walked forward to Sarien and her son. Both races were studying each other and what was going on.

Finally Rael the one in the pink suit decides to speak. "Hilm'na tar Rael'Zorah vas Aleri nar Rayya!"

Sarien puts up her hand and follows her gut instinct; "Hilm'na tar…" she puts her finger on her chest, "Sarien'Anteriko vas… Sani'teria nar Ascension?" she finishes with a gulp.

Rael nods and points at her "Sarien'Anteriko!" he answer's and points at the ship "Sani'teria?" and points out the view port "Ascension!"

Sarien nods her head at the first one but shakes her head to the two last ones; she brings up a photo of Sani'teria "Sani'teria" and points at the ship "Ascension!" they both nod at each other's answers and questions.

She points at her son "Son"

Rael repeats and points at the boy "Son" then he points to Tali "Son?"

Sarien shakes her head "Daughter." while pointing at Rael's daughter.

Rael laughs and points at Cevenaro "Son" and then to Tali "Daughter"

Sarien nods her head, "Friends?"

Rael repeated "Friends."

After Rael learned abit of Celius and taught Sarien abit of Khelish she went to shake his hand, surprisingly he knew the gesture and shook her hand, after a few hours both Sarien and Rael's communication got better and Rael offered to show her their ship so Sarien got aboard the shuttle with Neishemura and Cevenaro. Surprisingly Cevenaro was playing with Tali who was chasing him around in the shuttle, they seem to be getting along well surprisingly, and it looks like there may be a good friendship between the Zaterians and Quarians. They were on their way to the Aleri, Sarien was still nervous the Quarians were playing nice, for now at lease. But time will tell if they are viable allies or just warmongers.

**MFBV Aleri - Head fleet Admiral-Commander Sarien'Anteriko**

After the shuttle docked with the Aleri Sarien felt odd, it felt primitive and everything looked ancient. At lease Zaterian ships were in an air tight facility and well maintained, the Aleri was only a Cruiser the Zaterians had a about 200 cruisers and 35 dreadnaughts and they plan to build more.

"Abit primitive, don't you think Sarien?" Neishemura asked while checking the walls of the Aleri.  
"And ancient too." He laughed, but kept it down, he didn't want to upset the Quarians and after all they were guests aboard their star ship.

"Keep it down; I don't want them to think were up to something." Sarien seriously ordered then continued walking along with Rael in silence, the ship was loud and you could hear its drive core working away from all the way across the ship.

"Like shyp?" Rael asked his Celius wasn't perfect yet, but he was improving very quickly.

Sarien nods. "Yes, ship good." She explains while paying respect to their ship.

Then a quarian woman shows up still reading her data pad. "Rael, Seri'Ta tok Narma'Xen…" she stops then looks at the guests, she makes a gesture to say hello by waving "Hilm'na tar Berala'Nemui vas Aleri nar Shellen." While kneeling down to Cevenaro "Ura'vu ta!" she laughs and giggles.

Sarien looks at the playful Quarian, she knew what she said. "I'm Sarien'Anteriko crew of Xenith's Ascension born on Sani'teria." (Translation = "Hilm'na tar Sarien'Anteriko vas Xenith's Ascension nar Sani'teria.")

The Quarian laughs and tags along, she's interested in the new comers, but after a few hours of getting told "you can't go there" and "That's too dangerous!" but during this time, their communication skills became a lot better and both just joked around while learning their language, but this became exceptional for Cevenaro, he and Tali talked for hours, eventually he had to return back to the Ascension with his mother, Rael, Tali and Berala was coming along with them, they actually could communicate this time, with little trouble.

Rael was learning quick, but Tali was learning quicker, that was no surprise to Sarien, she knew children were quick learners, especially her son, she hopes he may serve an important role on the galactic stage when he is older. Rael tried talking Celius, it was rough but Sarien worked out what he met; "we allies?" it was rough, but it wasn't bad, for a first timer.

Sarien giggled abit when she listened to Rael, but she responded by nodding. "Yes we are Rael'Zorah." She could tell Rael was smiling under that mask, to her answer, she was also happy someone found her, they could teach them many things, but she just hopes it was good news.

The next few days, the Aleri will be close to the Ascension, both of the races crew members are getting to know each other, but their communication skills have improved over the last few days dramatically, Rael was able to speak sentences without failing, but he found it a fun experience.

**THBV Urdatory – General Adrian Victus**

In the command centre of the dreadnaught, there was chaos, Intel feeds coming in from Relay 615, it was going active and the Turian's were expecting the Quarians to be responsible, but something else got detected, a strange reading, a ship they have not seen before.

"General, it looks like those quarians are activating a new relay and something strange has come on my screen, it looks… new, I think its primitive ships, like a new race." Andria explained. She was a Intel specialist; she was one of the most respected Turian officers on ranks.

Victus mandibles turned into a frown at the last thing she said. "The suit-rats making friends I see and breaking the council rules, well lets show these primitives what true power is, Uberia blow that piece of junk what the suit rats are in and blow those primitives out of empty space too." He ordered and smiled. "I never liked Quarians anyway."

"It should be about 2 hours before they are in position." Andria advised.

"Good, don't keep me waiting!" Victus barked then took his seat.

**ZAFV Xenith's Ascension - Head fleet Admiral-Commander Sarien'Anteriko**

Rael and Sarien were talking about their homeworld and colony's, Rael was somewhat sad, the Zaterians did not need their suits, but they look so similar to Quarians, the same skin texture and what not. "Do you have a homeworld?" she pointed at Sani'teria when she asked that.

Rael knew exactly what she was saying; he looked down abit and nodded his head, "Rannoch."

"Oh, how many people live on Rannoch?" she asked.

"No one live on Rannoch, We create Geth help build after they started kill Quarians, kill colony's Quarian run and no one help." He pulled up his Omni-tool and it shows a large synthetic being, shooting at the running Quarians and executing the helpless ones.

Sarien felt sorry for him, she comforted him. "Maybe we help; we can help take Rannoch back, for Quarians." She explained.

Rael didn't believe his ears; did she just say she will help the Quarian people retake their homeworld? He could cry, he felt like it too, but he didn't. "Zaterian help Quarian? Help retake Rannoch?"

"Yes, we help." She responded.

**MFBV Neba – Captain Ula'Nemui**

Ula was minding her own business, but then the alarms went off, "Captain, there's a Turian dreadnaught and it just fired, the shot is heading for the Aleri!"

"Keelah… The Aleri has the Admiral aboard and its barriers are not designed to take a direct hit from a dreadnaught!" she didn't know what to say; her sister was aboard that ship. "Move to intercept, we will sacrifice this ship to save the Aleri, Keelah Sa'lai."

The crew members followed what she said, before long, the Neba was destroyed, the crew members aboard died instantly.

**ZAFV Xenith's Ascension – Berala'Nemui**

Berala rushed to where Rael and Sarien were talking, "Rael! The Neba just took a hit, it's the Turian's they sacrificed their ship to save ours!" She explained while panting in Khelish.

Sarien didn't follow, she was slightly confused, but Rael warned her. "Sarien, Turian's come, kill us, you move ship, they have dreadnaught!" he tried explaining, but Sarien got his point.

"All Fleets on my position, taking fire from an unknown, ZETA position IFF on Quarians, and maximise all shields, they have dreadnaughts firing and I want their position now!" She yelled on the intercom and sounds the alarms. "I repeat, we are under attack, get those Hades cannons online now!" with that she cut the intercom and led her son and the guests of the ship to the bridge.

The Ascension just hoped into FTL and there was about 3 Turian Dreadnaughts firing, the Ascension was better equipped and far more superior in firepower, but if those slugs hit the Ascension, they will do serious damage to the ship.

"Admiral, I have highlighted all weak points on all gunnery, I advise targeting the Ezio cores to shut off their power to jump do you wish to engage?" ZETA informed.

"All Battery's give them hell, code green, fire at cores, then the Engines." She ordered nearly screaming.

The first Zaterian dreadnaught made her appearance, she took a direct hit and her barriers are holding at 97% she was like a tank, all her power was dedicated to the barriers so her main cannons won't be activated.

The Ascension began her attack run, this time most the ships power was dedicated to the 4 main Hades Cannon's and with a bright flash of light, they both cut clean though the first Turian dreadnaught's barriers and hull, her core was dead, next they took out the engines. With a bright light's the dreadnaughts main engines started to blow up in a nuclear fire.

Now the Dreadnaughts were firing at the large Frigate, all the power will be dedicated to the barriers, it took one hit what drained the barriers to 25% but just as quick as the dreadnaught switched targets, the other Zaterian dreadnaughts showed up and they took out the dreadnaught what was firing upon the Ascension, with a bright flash, a nuclear explosion in space rippled through the Ascension, due to the Dreadnaughts core failing and going into overload.

The last dreadnaught was preparing to jump; the Ascension had enough time to take a massive hole in their hull taking out their main gun and one of their engines. "Turian's think they can take us on?" Neishemura gloated then laughed at the victory.

"Good work fleet, how many casualties?" Sarien asked.

"One, it was the Neba" an Intel specialist informed.

"They sacrificed their ship to save the Aleri or us, without them, we may have not of been so lucky." She explained while kneeling down to hug her son who was crying because he was scared. "Were safe now hunny."

Rael was impressed, a single frigate just took out a dreadnaught and took a direct hit from a dreadnaught, he thought he must inform the other admirals of the migrant fleet of this victory and their new allies, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember the Neba." Sarien said but then the whole crew started yelling "REMEMBER THE NEBA!" with cheers they demanded revenge for this insult.

"THEY FIRED FIRST, THEY MUST PAY!" a crew member yelled.

"Yes, they shall pay, I demand blood be spilt for the blood we lost, for the Neba!" Sarien voiced while maintaining a serious voice.

"Rael, the Quarians can live on Sani'teria, we have plenty of dextro plants and food, of course there's no insect life, sadly."

Rael just got what she said. "You want Quarian stay on Sani'teria? And you have food and supply?"

Sarien nodded and took his hand and shook it. "The Quarian people are now our welcome allies, brothers and sisters and no longer out casts." She spoke.

"Yes, I will tell fleet come, new home, for now." Rael explained, he had tears in his eye, not of sadness but of joy and hope, hope for the Quarians.

**THBV Urdatory – General Adrian Victus**

"WHAT, YOU LOST TWO DREADNAUGHTS AND NEARLY LOST THE THRID ONE TOO?" The Turian councillor screamed. "And how the hell did you lose these dreadnaughts?"

"The Quarians and a new race, the new race totally ravaged our dreadnaughts, they use some sort of lasers to destroy things, but these lasers are different, they just destroyed our ships in seconds, but we opened fire first." Victus explained.

"Very well Victus, we will tell the council this was an act of war from the new race, I will tell them we tried to reason with the new comers and Quarians, General, track all Migrant fleet moment activity's, if they are planning something, then we must bring justice to it if they are planning something on the council." Tevos explained and cuts her connection.

He was pissed off that he lost 2 ships, "Andria how did we get defeated so easily by one frigate?" Victus asked while pouring himself a dextro shot of brandy.

"I believe their weapons were operating in the… Delta frequency… but that's not possible…" she stops to analyse her report and all the reports she's gotten from the badly damaged dreadnaught what returned a few days after the bad situation.

Victus scratched his head abit and rubbed his mandibles "Delta frequency? You mean they were using lasers?"

"It seems so, looks like they aren't primitive after all, but these lasers have a special property they completely annihilate any material they touch." She explained while thinking of plans to counter this.

Victus was out of ideas at the moment, "Any suggestions?"

Andria remembered, light can only be effective at close range. "Don't let them get close to you, use whatever you have to keep them abbey, maybe more fighters?"

"Good tactic, but I'm not sure if it will work." Victus responded. "Mobilise the fleets, this is an act of war, we'll turn these primitives into space junk and blow their planet from orbit." Victus ordered and slammed his fist on his chair rest.

**MFBV Rayya – Admiral Shala'Raan**

The intercom was playing a message on loop, Raan was in disbelief and thought her friend was joking around and making a fool out of himself.

"Admiral Raan, we lost contact with the Neba cruiser, it looks like Turian's just fired upon us with no warning."

"This is Admiral Rael'Zorah, I have discovered Allies, a new race; called Zaterian's they have offered us shelter on their dextro based homeworld and protection against the Council, we are standing by at Relay 615, transmitting my coordinates." Transmission cut.

"Play it again!" Raan ordered and the communications specialist did what she was told. "Rael… Rael I hope you are right, at lease the Quarians won't be alone now…" she turned her speakers on and ordered, "All vessels, were jumping to relay 615, all vessels be warned, Turian's are now hostile."

She checked her data screen, it was flooding in with data from the fleet, they were mobilising to relay 615, than her communication specialist told her, "Raan, the whole fleet is now moving, we'll be there in about 3 hours, Turian's are on our tail… wait that's… not right…" she paused for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Raan demanded.

"A vortex… it's something I never seen before… Wait! There's something coming out of it… it looks like a dreadnaught… what I never seen before, it matches the description I got from Rael but this doesn't look like any dreadnaught… look at the weapons it has." She pulled up a image of the dreadnaught.

"Incoming message, it's for you Raan." The captain explained.

"Play it."

The image was fuzzy and distorted, than a picture of a quarian showed up wait, it was Rael! "Raan, is that you, never mind, but if you're getting this, I am aboard that vessel, we opened a tear in space, Do not engage, I don't want our allies to think were hostile all the sudden, were going to escort the Migrant fleet to relay 615. But anyways I am activating an Quarian IFF." Transmission cut.

Keelah, she thought, that ship was massive the energy readings the ship was giving off it was enormous. "Keelah Rael, what did you get us into…"

"Admiral Raan, that ship is imitating a Quarian friendly IFF, what should we do?" Captain Donna asked.

"All vessels, this is Admiral Raan speaking, Do not engage the dreadnaught, they are with us, I repeat do not engage the dreadnaught, continue to relay 615!" Raan yelled into the fleet announcement system. (FA / FAS)

**Palaven Hierarchy Command – Primarch Setrus Fedorian**

Fedorian was sitting down behind his desk in the United Turian Hierarchy fortress. "People of council what brings you all to Palaven?

Andria stepped forward. "Primarch, the whole Migrant fleet is moving towards relay 615; I recommend we take immediate action, but there seems to be a massive dreadnaught what's transmitting an Quarian IFF, we don't think it's the Quarians though, the energy reading that thing is giving off."

"How big is the energy reading commander?"

"It's not sure, but it's massive, we are devising tactics on taking it on, but it would be suicide." She continued to explain but the Primarch interrupted.

"And care to explain how would it be suicide, we have the strongest fleet in the galaxy you know commander." He noticed Victus stepped forward.

"Florian, one frigate took out TWO dreadnaughts in a single past and nearly took out the third too!" he yelled demanding he reconsider the power of the Turian's.

"Impossible, there is no way one frigate could take out two dreadnaughts with one single past, it just couldn't be done." A Salarian argued.

"Just look at this then you slimy bastard." He pulled up his Omni-tool and showed footage of the Ascension making their attack run, its lasers pulsed in bright violet white beams just took out the first dreadnaught without even stopping, its drive core was totally destroyed, then it took out its engines what made the dreadnaught erupt into a ball nuclear flames, then the frigate flew past the second one, taking a direct hit from the dreadnaught and still it was fully functional then it fired it's lasers what destroyed the feed. Victus cut the data feed from his Omni-tool and looked the Salarian dead in the eyes. "Care to explain after seeing that you slimy bastard."

The Primarch raised his voice "Victus dear friend, calm down, this is… disturbing. Alright the fleets have my go to send these… things back to where they came from and more do the worst damage you can possibly inflict on these scavengers, dismissed." Everyone turned to leave then he asked for Victus. "Victus I need to talk to you… privately."

Victus nodded and turned to follow the Primarch into his office. A moment later, "Sir you ask for me?"

"Yes… Victus, you know you're the next Primarch and well you been a good friend and all, but these people who attacked us…" Victus interrupted.

"We fired first sir."

"WHAT?" he yelled bashing his fist into the table what broke into two. "So you're telling me, you started this, this mess we gotten into? Do you have any idea how much a dreadnaught cost to make?"

"No sir."

"It's more than you can spend in your entire life and you fucking lost two of these dreadnaughts, for fuck sake, we can't tell the public this, if word gets out we started a war with the primitives we so call them, well we'll lose our place on the council, we need council help." He explained.

"Well, we can fabricate it so it says they attacked first. We could trick the council into helping us, we are their protectors and they need our protection, but we need their fleets and help. Victus explained.

"Alright, I'll send word to Tevos, she'll want to know all about it, Dismissed!" with that Victus saluted and walked out.

Andria was watching them from the next room, she recorded it all and she didn't think it was right, but will she go so far to betray her own race? "I'm sorry Victus."

**ZAFV TITAN Independence - Head fleet Admiral-Commander Sarien'Anteriko – 2170**

It's been over 2 weeks for Rael for his stay with the Zaterians, all their equipment was all compatible with theirs, their biology was compatible, everything was right and most of all his Celius improved dramatically.

"Sarien, this is no normal dreadnaught, no?" he asked.

"It's a Titan classed vessel Rael."

Rael looked confused, he has never heard of titan's before, "Titan?"

"Planet destroyers, head ships, this vessel is called Independence."

"So this ship is called Independence, why so big?" he asked.

Sarien knew the whole history of the Independence, it was built to fight reapers and destroy whole colonies with one strike and it was basically a vessel of terror. "The Independence is a symbol of power, diversity and terror, there are over 100 long ranged Hades cannon's on her and her two main guns and they can accelerate projectiles into FTL speeds."

"Keelah, you saying Independence is weapon of mass terror?" Rael struggled to get out.

"Yes." She answered with no sense of emotion.

Then suddenly Rael's Omni-tool blinked –Incoming Call- he waved a gesture to Sarien that he'll be back in a moment. –Establishing link…- "Admiral Zorah, please do not disconnect, this is important!" Andria explained in a rush before Rael could disconnect.

"Turian you have 30 seconds to explain before I disconnect and alert Sarien." He explained.

"The Turian's are getting the council to help them, they are going to lie about the war and they say you started it what is not true! And who is Sarien?" she explained in a rush.

"Sarien is the Admiral of the Zaterian Ascension Fleet and what do you mean they are going to lie about us, they can't do that!" Rael gasped.

"It's true, I'm going to have to go into hiding, the Hierarchy will find me and they will execute me if they find me helping the Quarians and, Zaterian's." She explains.

Rael looks at the Turian, about to disconnect, but he doesn't. "SARIEN!" he yells and then Sarien finds him in the corner.

"Yes Rael?"

"Turian on call, one second make call screen bigger." He waves his Omni-tool and uses the Holo projector to expand the call. "Talk Khelish, Turian understand." He explains.

Sarien felt odd talking to her enemy's. "I am Head fleet Admiral-Commander Sarien'Anteriko and this is the Ascension Independent, you're people opened fire on our allies, we will retaliate in demanding blood be spilt for the blood we lost, remember the Neba, Keelah Sa'lai." She preaches in Khelish.

Andria felt a cold chill go down her spine. "Wait… I can help, help you people in supplying Intel and giving the council a reason, I need protection though."

Rael took a closer look at her "Andria, wait your one that helped one of our convoys back when the Geth attacked, Sarien we must help her, she's also a valuable assist, we can use her!" he explained in Khelish.

"Very well, board a private shuttle and make way for the relay, we will jump and extract you Andria, if Rael thinks your good, then I shall believe him.

"I'm already at the relay, about to jump, would you like me to wait?" she asked.

"Captain, prepare for slip space jump to the Trebia relay." She ordered in Celius. "We're coming to get you out of there Andria."

**THV Turian Space ways - Head fleet Admiral-Commander Sarien'Anteriko**

Rael and Sarien were on a shuttle, they were both armoured in Zaterian gear, the edges glowed yellow and armour was just floating in the air, they both had Pulse light rifles, Rael trained with them while he was studying the Zaterian's and he hopes Tali was safe, they were back on the Ascension, Sarien promised him it was the most guarded ship in the fleet.

"I got her on scanner, I put nav point on map." He explained while working away at the console.

It was a short ride, they docked with Andria's ship and they weren't the first aboard, looks like the Turian's found out and there was a lot of dead civilian Turian's around and more gun fire in the background.

"Be careful Rael she hit the glowing button on Rael's armour, that activated a barrier system, it was 10 times resistant then standard military grade gear by the Turian's.

While they walked down, there was a lot of screaming, bodies everywhere. Sarien noticed there was a Turian behind the wall and readied her weapon she signalled for Rael to be careful, they slowly approached and turned the corner to a female Turian who was scared shitless.

"No, no don't hurt me" she ducked down and curled into a ball holding up her hands.

Sarien could not understand what she was saying and readied her gun rifle "No, civilian Sarien, no shoot." Sarien nodded and continued walking. Then suddenly Rael screamed "CONTACT!" there was a whole Turian squad waiting for them, Sarien put IR mode on and started picking off the Turian's through the wall, then Sarien took a hit, it got deflected and killed another Turian by accident.

She laughed and checked the bodies of the Turian's, making sure they were dead, "Saves me a round." She saw a couple of barely alive Turian's, their burn wounds from the light rifle were severe but weren't life threating like the other unlucky ones.

"Rael, treat the Turian wounds, make him feel better." With that she handed him some dextro meds and hand cuffs.

"Ugh… Please… Don't kill me…" the Turian moaned in pain from the meds.

"I'm not going to kill you, Sarien might though and she's taking you guys back to the ship, for… some fun." Rael teased while hand cuffing and sitting the Turian's up right.

While Rael and Sarien treated the wounded and cuffed them, Andria walked towards them, holding her hands up. "No, it's me!" she said in Khelish.

Sarien and Rael checked the ship for any survivors, the one women and the team of Turian's and of course Andria were the only ones out, Sarien left some charges, they were small anti matter devices.

"All passengers counted for and ready." Sarien announced, then immediately the shuttle detached and started its way back to Titan mother ship, not long after the bight explosion destroyed the small civilian vessel.

**ZAFV Independence - Andria Leonard 2170**

"We should unrestraint her, I trust she won't do anything bad." Rael told Sarien.

"Alright, but Turian, if you attempt to attack or escape, I think she knows the rest." Sarien taps the glowing cuffs a few times and enters a code, the cuffs just vaporise into glowing cold metal.

"Thanks… Sarien… No I mean Admiral!" she salutes.

Sarien decides to be nice to the Turian; she just nearly got killed by her own people, so she guesses she would be hungry and stressed. "Andria… is that right, Rael, take care of her; she is now under your control." Sarien walks out the Airlock back to her cabin.

"Rael, why did you help me?" She was looking at all the interiors of the giant titan inspecting it all.

"You're the only one who helped me when our convoy was attacked, just returning the favour Andria."

"Thank you, this ship… I saw it on the view point… its massive…" the intercoms played "ENTERING SLIP SPACE!" Andria felt a surge of energy pass through her, it felt odd and strange. "What was that?"

Rael knew a basic knowledge of Zaterian tech. "We can teleport, well Zaterians can anyways." He was still boggled how they could teleport.

"Did you just say they can teleport?" she gasped.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself, com'on our cabin is over there." He pointed towards the airlock.

"Oh, how nice of her to give me a private room, at lease I can stretch, where are those other Turian's by the way?"

"In the Med bay, the Zaterians are how you say, full of mercy, but they can destroy any fleet."

Andria knew that was true, she watched as dreadnaughts got taken down by a frigate. "I can imagine I watched the vids of the frigate what took out the two dreadnaughts; I believe one of them took out the Neba."

"I was on the Ascension when it happened, the Ascension is the frigate, I believe it's currently the most advanced ship in the Zaterian armada." Rael brought up a Holo-View of Sani'teria. "There's currently 25 000 vessels, most are first generation frigates."

"That's half the migrant fleet… and I can imagine they all have those laser weapons, whatever they're called."

"They're called Hades Cannon's they use one of the highest frequencies of light to create anti matter, that's why the beam glows white when shot and burns right though armour plating."

"Hades cannons… I saw the damage they can cause, that one frigate killed about 15 000 Turian's, the third dreadnaught barely made it back in one piece, its drive core was critically damaged, I'm surprised it managed to make it back to council space without blowing up." She explained still finding it hard to believe she was aboard possibly the biggest vessel in her life, she was honoured that she was aboard it.

**ZAFV Xenith's Ascension - Cevenaro'Anteriko**

Tali found Cevenaro playing with a AI hologram, they were playing with each other and she found it rather odd how a machine could be so life like, "Cevvy when will daddy be back?" she asked.

Cevenaro got up and dismissed the AI before answering Tali, "Daddy and mommy will be home soon Tali, they promised they will be back."

"Okay Cevvy but I miss daddy, why are all the people coming here?" she asked while glaring out the window.

Cevenaro smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "mommy said she wants to help them she says they want to live with us." He points to Sani'teria. Tali liked talking to Cevenaro, he was like a bigger brother to her, as a kid she was always alone and most of the time, all the kids were scared of her in the flotilla because her father intimidated most of them.

Tali spots the Rayya and her escorts "Oh Cevvy look! It's my home!" she points and jumps.

Cevenaro as a kid was always fascinated with space ships and hopes one day to replace his mother as head admiral "It looks so cool!" he glared. "I want to be leader of a space ship when I'm older, like my mommy!"

"Yeah, your mommy is so cool she looks pretty!" she responds, she loved watching her dad work, but he also gave her toys to play with, she didn't like them much, but she loved breaking them and putting them back together. "I want build and make space ships better!"

Cevenaro laughs abit and smiles. "I think you will do well." He brought her to the mess where they got something to eat; of course Tali got a sterilised dextro tube.

**SSV Kilimanjaro – Rare Admiral Steven Hackett 2170**

Admiral Hackett was just reading the data reports about the massive energy surges they have detected over the week. "This is unexpected…" he sighs.

"Admiral, the signal is coming from that relay, there's something not right there." A scientist explained. "I think we should take a look, the benefits humanity could uncover, it's… unbelievable."

"Hm… Alright, ill dispatch a small task fleet, I'm reassigning you to the SSV Titan, dismissed." He quickly turned back to the Galaxy map… he had a bad feeling, but a good one too. "Task Fleet Seventh Division, jump to relay 317." He ordered.

**ZAFV Independence - Head fleet Admiral-Commander Sarien'Anteriko**

Sarien received a message, it was the Zaterian High Command but the message was privately from the leader of the Zaterian people. "Admiral Sarien'Anteriko; this is Empress Xen'Mieuan, the whole Migrant fleet has arrived, we are constructing homes for them to stay in, the Zaterian people would like to thank you for your work, I have a new assignment for you, I mailed you the briefing but I'll briefly explain it. Look Admiral, were going to need more Ezio to turn into Dark and light energy, our Intel has gathered some possible solutions, you're going to the relay 317, there's a primitive race there, they are active in FTL flight, if you jump now you'll catch them. Alright, Good luck on your assignment Sarien, may the empire be with you." The message turned to black.

Sarien went to her wardrobe and got out her peace robes and of course they had armour too, not as much as her battle suit, but this was a peace mission, but it doesn't hurt to be careful. "Captain Sven'Datia, make a slip space jump to Relay 317, this is a direct order from the Empress herself." She switched to the PA system. "All units, we are attempting to make contact with a new species, CODE EMPIRE is now in effect, I want all units at their station in 10 minutes, may the Empire bless us and Keelah Sa'lai, remember the Neba!" then she cut the connection.

"Admiral, our slip space engines need maintenance, we're going have to use the relays and we'll be there in less than 10 minutes." Captain Sven informed.

"Copy that Captain, Rael can you get the Aleri to be an escort?" she asked.

Rael took a minute to respond. "No, Aleri too busy, Neema good ship, strong, Captain Gerrel said he's free to escort."

"We'll take it, Ascension rendezvous with the Independence now, CODE EMPIRE is now in effect!" she ordered, it wasn't long before she put her small task fleet together.

"This is Captain Han'Gerrel; reporting." followed by "Lieutenant Commander Ren'Neishemura Reporting." The small task fleet was ready to jump relays.

**SSV Titan – Captain David Anderson**

An officer ran behind Anderson puffing "Cap… Captain! There's something on Long range scanners, three vessels!" he struggled to get out.

"Are they civilian strays?" he asked while walking to the ships command centre.

"No, they aren't transmitting any known IFF and one of the ships is ten times bigger than our dreadnaughts!"

"My god, alright CODE CONTACT ZEUS is now in effect, now go lieutenant! Go Alert the whole ship!" he ordered while racing back to the command centre.

A few minutes later, the whole ship was in lock down, this was the drill they planned for; it was first contact Hackett was also aboard. "Admiral, what's the situation?" he asked.

"Captain we should have visual in a few sec… Oh my god… is that an alien ship?" The officers jaws just dropped just by looking at the massive ship that was only a few hundred KM's away. "I don't detect any active weapon systems, it looks like they powered the weapons down and I think it's a sign of peace!"

"Admiral, there's a small vessel heading towards us, what should we do?" the other officer asked.

Hackett was nervous, he was thinking of trying to get out of there, but this as too important, humanity's history will be rewritten. "We should not attack; let them come to us, see what they want and we'll judge from there, lets open the docking bays, I want teams ready, this is first contact, so be on full alert, no weapons on premise." He began making his way to the elevator.

**ZAFV Ural Shuttle – Admiral Rael'Zorah**

Rael was nervous about meeting a new species unarmed, but in reality they were armed, Sarien was armed with a Light Pulse rifle and beam rifle with a scatter shot, they were all un-fabricated besides her light rifle. "So Gerrel, what's the plan if this goes to hell?"

"Just like the Yaksa, we shoot our way out, plus you have the finest looking… sorry, well you have her, she looks like she's ready to kick ass if necessary." Gerrel laughed and slapped his dear friend on the back.

"Hmph… Looks like were nearly there." Sarien was checking her weapon now for faults and what not.

"Keelah, I had no idea she could understand me! Haha, anyways were ready Admiral, after you." Gerrel explained and waited for the shuttle to land a minute past by and the shuttle began to slow down.

**SSV Titan – Rare Admiral Steven Hackett**

It was quiet, the shuttle made its way in, slowly then descended to land, the glowing patterns on it, it was odd to look at, but it looked very impressive too, but when the shuttle door's started to dissolve, three Aliens stepped out, the female was in purple and white robes and the other two looked similar. They looked around, scanning for trouble or what not, then slowly started coming towards the female and male officers.

The female officer was Hanna Shepard; she was with Admiral Hackett, "Greetings from Humanity." Hanna greeted Sarien, who put her Light rifle away on her back.

Sarien looked at her and waved her arm and said "Hello…" she didn't know what it met, but she guessed it was a greeting.

Hanna smiled and laughed abit; she waved and spoke Celius repeating after Sarien "Sai!"

Sarien smiled abit and asked "Your Humanity?" while making gestures like pointing and what not, like she did with the Quarian's.

Hanna nodded; she guessed 'Ura Ver Humanity' Means 'you humanity' she was happy to find that she spoke their language a little bit. "We're Humanity." She explained while smiling and holding up a picture of earth. "Earth"

Sarien nodded and smiled abit; she wanted to try talking their language. "We're Zaterian..."she points over to Rael and Gerrel "Quarian"

Hanna knew exactly what she said and laughed and nodded with a grin. "Haha, very good!" she complimented.

The two women spoke for at least two hours, and Hackett and Rael were talking in Khelish, they were both learning, at this point Sarien knew a decent amount of Khelish, she was a quick learner. Surprisingly enough Hanna and Sarien were talking in English now but Hanna picked up more Celius then Sarien knew English.

A few more hours past, Hackett and Hanna let the visitors up to the crew decks, away from the landing bay, they decided they were fine, but Sarien left her light rifle back on the shuttle, they didn't knew she still had her beam rifle and scatter shot with her Pulse pistol.

Sarien was laughing while she was talking to Hanna, the two's communication skills are now eligible, Sarien was always a quick learner and so was Hanna. Hanna was sitting next to the view point staring at the Independence; she was just amazed how big it was "Big ship!" Hanna said in Celius.

"Haha, yes Independence, very big ship." Sarien said in English while smiling. "You want to go in Independence in few hours?" she said in rough English.

"Yes, explore new ship." Hanna's Celius was getting better by the minute; she was learning new words like a child who spoke for the first time then a child's voice calling "Mommy!"

The child walked around the corner "Mommy! Where are you?" the boy called.

"Johnny is that you, I'm over here." Hanna calls.

Johnny runs towards his mother, he was frightened when Sarien turned around to look at him. "Mommy, who is that?" he points towards Sarien and she smiles in return.

"Her name is Sarien, she's an Alien and she's come here to make peace." Hanna explained while carrying her 7 year old son.

"That your son?" Sarien asked while looking at the boy and smiling. "I have son too." She pulled up a picture of Cevenaro.

"Yes, his name is John or Johnny." Hanna takes a closer look at the picture Sarien just pulled up. "Your son is so cute!"

"Haha, yes Cute, he on ship over there." Sarien points to the Ascension frigate. "You want go on Ascension, Ascension small but feel nice, my son and Rael daughter there too!"

"Yes, I would like to bring my son too, he likes meeting new children." Hanna explained and then stared at the distant out of the view point.

"Turian attack, they attack Quarian, we help Quarian, help fight and rebuild. They come and destroy but we protect." Sarien explained then she remembered her mission. "You want join Empire? We help you; make ship better, more powerful."

Hanna just noticed Humanity just got offered an alliance; she must contact Hackett now immediately "One moment Sarien." Hanna said, she pulled up her Omni-tool "Admiral, the Zaterians just offered us an alliance, should we accept?"

Immediately he responded "Yes."

"Yes Sarien, Humanity accepts the position to be in the empire." Hanna replies.

Sarien got up and gave the young women a hug and shook her hand. "Good, we give you location of our world, Sani'teria." She gives Hanna an AI data chip. "Peace reward, alliance, good friends, we watch and protect Humanity." She enters her passcode into the chip she just gave her. "IOTA, Humanity now owns you; you will learn their language and culture and report back to ZETA all the data you find, May the empire guild you and Keelah Sa'lai." The AI chip turns into a hologram human; it takes a look around then turns to Hanna.

"Greetings Hanna Shepard, you may call me if you need assistance, I will remain beside you and learn your Language, thank you." The AI vanishes into the chip what Hanna was holding.

After Sarien gave Hanna the AI chip, she found herself talking to admiral Hackett, she knew from his body language he did not trust her, but they developed a small friendship and to her surprise, he accepted humanity's position in the Empire. But before long, they were interrupted.

**THBV Indomitable – General Adrian Victus – 2170**

Victus looked at the ships ahead of him; he knew it would be suicide to go against the Zaterian fleet's capital ship. "This is Adrian Victus, gunnery fire upon the primitive frigate." With that he felt a thump in the air as the massive dreadnaught opened fire on the human frigate.

His new communication specialist, Septimus alerted him on how long it would take for direct impact. "General, 2 minutes till impact."

Victus smiled and returned back to his chair. "All fleets stand by in alert and prepare to engage." He ordered then took his seat.

**ZAFV Ascension – Lieutenant Admiral Ren'Neishemura**

Ren looked at the incoming data and he knew what was heading their way. "Sven devote all power to barriers and shielding now that's an order captain!" he took his seat and the frigate powered up, he knew that the Ascension wouldn't be able to take a direct hit from a Turian dreadnaught but a miracle just happened, a Zaterian frigate called "Fortune" just intercepted the Turian round, saving the Ascension it was the second version to the Ascensions design.

"Admiral, the Fortune just went dead, the reports are saying they sacrificed their ship to save ours." Captain Sven'Datia reported he was breathing heavy with sorrow, his wife was aboard the Fortune.

"By the Empire… Independence we are under attack from the Turian's I am requesting assistance immediately, Head Admiral Sarien, they just took out the Fortune, permission to pursue and engage?" he asked.

"Permission… granted, I trust you Ren, make sure my son makes it out of there alive with Tali'Zorah, may the Empire be with you." Sarien was worried about her son and Rael's daughter's life, she couldn't stand having them die because she was not there and she could hope she made the right decision.

**THBV Indomitable – General Adrian Victus**

A cheer rocked through the command centre when they found out they just took out one Ascension classed frigate, the most advanced ones that the Ascension fleet has to offer and Victus felt a sense of satisfaction. "General, we just took out one of the primitives frigates."

"Tell the gunnery they did a good job. Finally at lease we know they can be destroyed." Victus gloated.

"General, we have 5 Frigate classed ships on intercept and one... primitive dreadnaught." Orders?" the com officer asked.

"Blow them all to hell, show them what real firepower is, all units, stay your distance!" he shouted.

**SSV Titan – Admiral Steven Hackett**

The human dreadnaught made its slow approach with the Zaterian Frigates racing by, Hackett ordered the gunnery to unleash the barrage, but to his surprise, the frigates weren't on an attack intercept, but on a support intercept. They got into formation and formed a frontal heavy barrier in which all the frigates were synced to, they would assist the Titan in the defence while the Independence powers up its long range relay cannons

"Sir, Zaterian frigates are forming a barrier, it has soaked up a few dreadnaught rounds, but they're going to break formation soon, their capital ship has nearly powered up!" a crew officer explained.

Hackett knew they were aiding him for a short while, they wanted the Humans to retreat, they were far superior in firepower and speed, the Independence has entered FTL and as jumped on a intercept behind the Turian's

Sarien explained to the Admiral about the situation. "Admiral, retreat, Independence will kill them all and they kill Titan if we stay!" she screamed.

"Roger, Titan retreat, let the Zaterians deal with this one."

**THBV Indomitable – General Adrian Victus**

"General, the Frigates are blocking us from taking a clear shot at the dreadnaught wait! The dreadnaught is retreating, we won!" a crew member explained and yelled out a loud at the end.

Victus mandibles twitched abit, something wasn't right this battle smelled fishy. "Something is off…" he said.

"General, we have a Capital ship right behind us… it's 10 times bigger than our ship." Septimus explained while handing him the data slate.

**ZAFV Ascension – Ren'Neishemura**

"Take out their engines, but don't destroy the drive core, make sure you take out their cannons, we'll see how advance these primitives are." Neishemura explained and ordered.

"Sir, both Rael and Sarien are now aboard with the human's, just a heads up sir." Sven explained then cut the communications when he saw Sarien right behind Neishemura.

"Good job admiral, I'll take it from here… actually I might go on that Turian dreadnaught, alert the fleet, Rael your coming with." She marched back to the elevator heading to the shuttle bay.

"Heh, Sarien as always." Neishemura joked and continue leading the fleet. "All units take out the dreadnaughts engines. ZETA, hack into their systems and disable their drive core, we are attempting to capture the dreadnaught." He ordered and took his seat.

"As you ordered admiral, their drive core will be offline in 10 seconds; I will lock them out of using their systems, good luck Sarien and Neishemura." ZETA announced on the PA system.

**THBV Indomitable – General Adrian Victus**

ALERT, SYSTEMS ARE NOW OFFLINE, ENGINES DISABLED, LIFE SUPPORT HOLDING AT 50% the ship's VI system announced.

"General, they're not firing, what they are doing?" a crew member asked.

"They're going to try capturing the ship, all units defend all sectors." Victus ordered.

**ZAFS – Head Admiral-Commander Sarien'Anteriko**

There was a team ready, a team of 30 assault troopers or in the Zaterian book UZSAM (United Zaterian Space Assault Marines) they were led by Sarien'Anteriko and Rael'Zorah, they were carrying heavy armour and weapons, some of them even had Pulsars and Light cannons.

"You guys ready?" Sarien asked.

"Ready as ever we suppose." The Marines informed.

Sarien nodded and the shuttle docked with the dreadnaught, the crew inside the dreadnaught were prepared for anything, but against Zaterian's they were primitives, they may have took out one ship, but that doesn't mean they won.

"Alright, activate your LADAR pingers and IFF's I expect this dreadnaught to be ours in less than 30, move it, move it, Keelah Sa'lai!" Sarien shouted and stormed into the Turian dreadnaught taking out 2 Turian's who were waiting for them.

**THBV Indomitable – General Adrian Victus**

Victus was sitting on his chair, his crew were working in ordering the attack squads, but all the squads they sent out were stormed and massacred but Victus waited and waited.

Sarien was closing on the command centre, she spotted 20 or so Turian's, they weren't armed, but two guards were, she loaded two armour piecers and the rest were stun rounds. "Stun rounds, 20 or so, two guards, kill the guards and stun the rest, leave the General to me." She ordered.

So, the team lined up against the wall and set a breaching charge on the door to make the Turian's feel the shock and all. "Three… Two… one" Sarien pressed a button what blew the Door clean off, Sarien was the first one in, she took out the two guards in a spilt second with her light pistol and pulled out her light rifle and stunned 5 com officers and the rest of the squad took them down before the two guards body's hit the floor, it was amazing Rael thought to himself, the coordination of Sarien's attack team, they liberated the whole dreadnaught in under 30 minutes with leaving the General alive.

Victus was shocked; he could not believe the finest of the Turian's were taking out by a single squad of 30. Sarien grabbed him out of his chair and slammed him on the floor with her biotic power. Victus smiled while he was on the ground "impressive for primitives and suit rats." Victus commented in Khelish when he saw Rael, which just earned him a kick to his stomach while he was down from Rael.

Sarien knew what he said and looked at him and his ship "Primitives? Do we look like primitives Turian?" She asked while bashing the butt end of her pulse rifle on his mandibles.

"UGH! Look at you, Primitives and suit rat, your all going to die for what you did here." He struggled to say after being beaten with a butt stock.

Sarien just got pissed off when he said that and stepped on his right talon and put her beam rifle on the end of his Talon and shot. She was rewarded with screams of agony and a Turian in pain.

"Want me to blow it all off you metal face bosh'tet?" Sarien offered but Rael put his hand on her shoulder.

"No Sarien, that's enough, we take him back to ship, let ask question there." He told his friend.

Sarien nodded in agreement, she was surprised she got so pissed off that she blew the talon tips of a Turian off because he answered wrong. "It's your lucky day Turian, you're going to be aboard my ship, at lease its more confortable then other ships, I guess Andria will be seeing you soon." She hissed and walked out of the command Centre. "Bring the others to the Independence for interrogation and move Andria to the Ascension." She ordered.

**ZAFV Ascension - General Adrian Victus**

Victus woke up with his right talon in pain and looking at a Quarian, it was Captain Han'Gerrel. They both hated each other for good reasons too, but Victus was horrified to see Sarien, he did not expect women to be so brutal, but he was rewarded with a beam rifle pulse to the talon. To add to the fear factor, his body was in a stasis mode, he could not move his body, but he felt everything but at lease he could still speak.

Gerrel grabbed his right Talon and smiled abit; he pulled up some Ascension medical kit and a cup of Acid. "Alright general, if I'm happy with your answers, you get this medical kit for that… burn of yours, but if you answer me and I'm not satisfied, well, I have the finest Turian hydrochloric Acid here, concentrated acid?" he teased. "Do you understand Victus, dear friend?"

"Yes, I understand…" He said while breathing heavily from the fear factor.

"What did you tell the council?"

Immediately ZETA appeared sitting on the chair next to Gerrel. "His fear level is extremely high, he is in pain too." ZETA informed.

Gerrel nodded and Victus began. "the Primarch wanted me to lie to the council and I did, I told them you people fired upon us and we merely were defending our self's, they said they will unite to take out both the Quarians and whoever the others are-" he stopped as Gerrel unlocked the stasis mode and threw him the medical kit.

"Really, does the Turian's and council know the Zaterians are possibly more powerful than you would imagine, you took out one frigate and you lost 3 dreadnaughts and damn nearly lost a forth one too just to take out one, you do know they have over 20 000 frigates right?" Gerrel explained.

Victus scratched his mandibles from earlier. "I do say, I am worried but the Primarch is insisting I tell them a lie, you people killed my wife and she was aboard that dreadnaught what took out that Quarian cruiser." He explained.

"Maybe you shouldn't fire first and ask questions later then we would be having a coffee instead of interrogating you." Gerrel shouted.

Then suddenly the airlock opens, there stood the nightmare of Victus; Head Admiral-Commander Sarien'Anteriko with Andria Leonard.

"General…" Sarien said slowly while walking into the room. "Enable the Stasis for the prisoner." She ordered while drawing her knife.

Victus started to panic because he could not move and he saw the knife, Sarien wiped the knife on Vitus's left cheek and continued it down his arm, he was terrified because all he could do is watch and hope it was painless, but to his surprise when Sarien stabbed the handcuffs destroying them and un-restraining him.

Sarien sighed and put her knife away as someone else walks into the room; an elder Zaterian dressed in royal robes and had platinum stripes and glowing stripes down her clothing. "It's good to see you Sarien." She spoke.

"Aunty Xen?" she turned and smile while embracing her aunty. "Aunty Xen, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, we have to go to the citadel, we most propose peace and we are the Ascension fleet against the reapers, not the opposite." Xen let a small girl in front of her to introduce herself.

Sarien studied the girl for a moment "Blakey?" She gasped, Blake was her daughter, Blake knew her real mother, she missed her so much, but her aunty has been taking care of her, Blake had a toy sword she loved to carry around; "Oh you grown up so much!" Sarien kneeled down and picked her up hugging her daughter. "Okay, mommy has to do work, go with Aunty Xen; she'll take care of you hunny." She gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "I love you so much!"

With that Blake nodded and walked back to where Xen was, she could talk, but she never liked talking, she spent most her time reading books from her Aunty. But soon she'll know her role in the galaxy.

After Sarien reunited with her daughter she went back to check on Victus, she noticed he was getting treated for his talon, she did not like it when people lie but she has to admit, she did go overboard.


	2. Chapter I - Establishing The Legion

**Disclaimers and Notes: **Warning torture is within this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter II – Establishing the Legion**

The Empire now had three races joined to its cause, but a new name must take place.

**ZAFV Ascension – HADMC Sarien'Anteriko (HADMC = Head Admiral-Commander)**

Sarien picked Victus up with her powerful biotic's "Turian you coming with me to the citadel!" she yelled she wanted to kill him, but she couldn't but if she could, she would. "You killed my sister you bastard." She threw Victus into the wall and stormed out of the room; Gerrel was laughing and helped him up to his feet.

Gerrel helped the now in pain Turian up. "You know Victus, you're lucky you're even alive, she would have killed you many times over, I guess the reason why you're not dead well, you're our ticket to peace with the Citadel." Gerrel chuckled and folded his arms.

After a few hours the Ascension was in stealth mode in Citadel space, the citadel would not let them board in less they were registered, thankfully the Quarians have a few contacts.

**ZAFV Ascension – FA Rael'Zorah – 2170**

The communications were humming to life, the entire Zaterian fleet was waiting out of LADAR detection range of the Citadel, but they were close and cloaked to the naked eye too.

A message broadcast for Admiral Rael'Zorah "Unidentified vessel, identify your origin or turn back immediately or we'll be force to destroy you." The Citadel officer explained.

Rael laughed he knew the Frigate was tougher than most Turian dreadnaughts, the ascension could take an impact from a dreadnaught slug travelling at 25% of the speed of light and still be in operational status.

"This is a proto Quarian vessel requesting permission to speak with the Asari council immediately, it's regarding sensitive matters." Rael explained.

"Roger that, I'll notify the council immediately, you are clear to dock with docking bay F-71." The transmission cut and Sarien and Gerrel prepared their guns, their children Tali and Cevenaro were back on Sani'teria staying in a fortified bunker deep under about 3 KM's of rock and dirt.

"Think they bought it?" Gerrel asked while equipping his new armour that the Zaterians wore.

"I think so, how will this work Sarien?" Rael asked while putting armour on his suit so if they were to run into trouble, they would be prepared.

Sarien was putting a Quarian Eviro suit on she felt strangely confortable; she was very similar to the Quarians Biology. But she thought why she was going into a space station with no armour, as a Legionnaire she was currently the best solider she had the highest success rate and the most kills of them all. She was involved with the Legion's Academy of command, she was ranked ZETA the highest rank possible and it is the equivalent to the councils Spector's or the N program.

"How do I look?" Sarien asked while doing a pose with the environmental suit on.

"You look like any other Quarian, just put on the helmet and keep your weapons sheathed, but if were attacked we can use force to get out, oh and keep your barriers up." Gerrel explained while readying his pulse rifle he got handed from the Ascension's armoury.

The doors open and the three step outside, they look like any other Quarians, but they had unknown weapons, but after a few checks from the citadel guards, they were clear to enter the embassy.

**The Citadel – Councillor Tevos**

"Councillor, you have a visitors, they're Quarian." The assistant informed.

Tevos's turned in annoyance. "I don't want to talk to no suit rats!" she yelled while turning around, to face her assistant but instead was looking directly down the barrel of a bolt shot.

Sarien took her face plate off to look the Councillor in the eye, she was still pissed about Victus and that she had to bring him along for the ride without shooting him dead. "Do you know who I am?" she whispered while drawing her knife.

"N-N-no… who are you?" she struggled to say with Rael pointing a bolt shot at her, but she was more scared about the woman in front of her.

"Call a council meeting, now." She whispered while handing him a data pad. "The people you hurt would like to propose peace for now and in return you get your dear General Victus back."

Tevos nodded quickly, she quickly sent word for a meeting. Sarien's team of Legionnaires arrived to help her in case things heated up, they were all equipped for a full scale war and even heavy units arrived with heavy mech units what looked like large Geth Prime units, but they were two times larger and carried heavy pulsars with portable Hades cannons.

"You know Sarien, do you really need this much firepower?" Gerrel asked while looking at the team of heavy and light legionnaires.

Sarien shrugs and just continues walking with the councillor and the team of legionnaires just followed behind minding their own business, for now.

**The Citadel – Councillor Spartacus **

The whole all four of the citadel embassies were in lock down due to Sarien's team of heavy Legionnaires arriving in force, they haven't caused any casualties yet but they won't hesitate to do so.

"Councillor the Asari councillor is asking for a meeting, but she has a lot of… unidentified units escorting what seems to be the admiral of the Quarian fleet, they're heavily armed too." the assistant explained while gasping for air after running from the other side of the embassies to alert Spartacus.

"Great what did she do this time… very well call the meeting I don't want this to turn out to be a blood fest." He replied while heading out with his assistant.

**The Citadel -** **HADMC Sarien'Anteriko**

Sarien was holding the councillor and pulling her along, with her guards behind her pushing the councillor forward if she got too far back, finally she made it to the council chamber and she threw Tevos into the room using her biotic's.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Spartacus demanded with his mandibles twitching out of anger.

"Well, why my friend Victus can tell you that." She explained while pushing a Turian into plain sight. "Tell them what you told us!" she demanded.

Victus got up and explained, "Councillor Tevos was going to lie to the council and say the… um what are you people called?"

"Zaterian" Sarien corrected.

"Well she was going to say they fired upon us but really we fired upon them, they acted out in self-defence taking out 3 of our dreadnaughts." He explained but Sarien cut him off.

"Good you're free to go." She unrestrained him and kicked him towards the council. "Anyways councillors, I Head-Admiral Commander Sarien Anteriko would like to call a time of peace, do you wish to accept, because well you could try deal with these people, go ahead look out the there." Sarien pointed to empty space. "Bring them in." she commanded on her com.

Instantly the Independence showed up with 35 dreadnaughts and 200 cruisers with a few thousand frigates showing up taking their formation. The Independence and the rest of the fleet took their formation, the independence out in front and the dreadnaughts mixed in with the cruisers then followed by the frigates.

"So what will it be, peace or war?" Sarien asked and her Legionnaires drew their weapons.

"Peace! And what do you want in return?" They asked tensely.

"Very well, lower your weapons." She ordered then threw down a hologram of the Empress of Sani'teria and she started to explain the agreements.

_The Attican Traverse system is totally under the Legion's rule, but civilians and tourist will be allowed in, any military presence without permission from the Empress or the Legion's council will be an act of war._

_All species amongst the Legion will have rights and will be treated as such, failure to do so is of course a violation between the council and the Legion and of course if the legion is to act in an unwilling manner and abuse Council members, the legion will see justice be done amongst our own._

_All home worlds and Colonies amongst the Legion will have orbital space cannon's and will be outfitted with Hades cannons to deal with any enemy who wish to oppose the Legion._

_We will be constructing Mass relays pointing at every major system in the Council or Legion space and will NOT be used as weapons of mass destruction._

_We will be constructing more dreadnaughts and Titan ships, but they will not again be used to terrorise any Council specie and will be used to fight against an ancient race called Geth and Reapers._

_Any vessel we build will have an anti thief proof system what vaporises on destruction of a vessel; we will not share knowledge between council species, sending agents to spy on our research is yet again, an act of war._

_Any council operation in Legion space must have Legion approval, failure to do so is yet again an act of war, but we will send warnings before we engage._

_The boundaries between council and terminus systems will be open from mass relays being constructed at this moment and all relays amongst the Legion will have long range Hades Cannons operational with Extreme range Arc cannons._

_Finally I on behalf of the Zaterian Empire will request an embassy on the citadel._

Sarien handed the council a data pad with all the terms and conditions on it, "so does the council accept?" She asked while waiting for an answer.

"We accept, when will these mass relays be done?" Tevos asked.

"3 months." Xen replied on the QEC hologram.

"Very well, the Legion may have the system." Spartacus said while reading the agreements.

"Very well, our work here is done, Admiral, head back to base immediately we have work to do." Xen ordered, with that the QEC's imploded into a dust of glowing yellow dust.

"All Legionnaires back to base." She ordered while walking with them.

**The Citadel – Councillor Spartacus**

Spartacus was pissed at the agreement they accepted to "WHAT THE HELL TEVOS!?" Spartacus yelled, "What the hell were you thinking trying to go against them, hell you're lucky your resignation hasn't gotten to you yet!"

"They took out 3 Turian dreadnaughts; I thought we could stand a chance against them if we worked together."

"You really think you can go up against that, Victus told me they only took out ONE frigate and lost THREE dreadnaughts in the process!" He yelled while smashing his fist against the glass table shattering it.

A Turian walked in, he had bandages all over his hand, Calm down old friend, The Primarch had ordered us to lie too and he thought we could take them, but maybe we can." He added while taking a seat next to Tevos.

"What do you mean we could take them on, did you see the size of their capital ship?" he ordered while taking a seat to calm down and relax.

"Yes, in fact I was on it." He explains.

"Well, what can you tell us?"

"Keep your distance, upgrade the range on the main guns of our dreadnaughts, we may have taken out one of their frigates but that was with one shell and they swarmed us with close range lasers." Victus explained.

"So they fight close, why don't we fight close to, with our experimental Thanix cannons."

"Well, I don't know the range on our Thanix cannon's is only a few hundred thousand KM's nothing near the effectiveness of our mass accelerator." He explains while thinking of an idea up.

"Well I heard were developing these extreme ranged Thanix cannons perhaps they could out range their Hades cannons. I even heard they match the range of the mass accelerators we use." The councillor explained while brings up the blue prints of the new Thanix cannon. One thing they didn't know was the Arc cannons are not lasers, they fire projectiles at 97% of the speed of light.

**Sani'teria – Admiral Daro'Xen**

Xen was just speechless at her new lab and all the resources she had, she was the brightest Quarian mind on the fleet and both the head admiral and Empress approved her status as lead scientist and head director of weapons and fleet research, she would have trillions of credits at her disposal, but the first thing she did was order a nice house built for her.

"Daro, I am giving you resources to research ways on improving Quarian biology, the empress has deposited 5 Trillion credits into your research, expect it was wrothest." Sarien explained.

"Well, that's an awful lot, but I must say, this is an essentially impressive lab, but I'll do my best on researching ways on improving Quarian's immune systems." She explains while checking out her new toys.

"One second, BETA will be your AI assistant, it is a real AI it has feelings, so don't try any experiments on it." Sarien explains then heads out of the lab.

"Haha, it's all mine! I can't believe it's all really mine!" She celebrated with BETA.

"Daro'Xen Sarien would like you to get to work immediately; I am here if you need of any assistance." BETA explained.

Xen sighed and got back to work, she would research on improving Quarian immune systems and other side projects such as new types of weapons. Xen is now a part of the Legion's Blacklist program, a program what operated outside the laws of the Legion and was privately funded by Sarien herself give or take the Empress too.

Xen had nothing, she didn't know much about biology so she asked the AI "Blue thingy, think of an idea to boost quarian immune system." She asked, there was a minute before it responded.

"Well, we could simulate infections to the immune system or we could develop a substance what rewrites quarian DNA or we could just develop Nano bots to fight off bacteria and stimulate bacteria." BETA explained.

"That is actually a good idea, can you think of any way we can achieve this?" Xen proposed.

"Yes I have simulated 19 quadrillion methods over the last 15 seconds we have chatted, I will upload the simulation with the highest success rate, please stand by." BETA informed while uploading the information Xen needed.

"Huh, impressive calculation speeds, how do you achieve this speed?"

"I am Project BETA and I operate on Cross Dimensional calculator, I can calculate on the threads on the quantum world, my core processing memory currently clocks in at exactly 12.708 106 Milinillion (10^3003) yottaflops a second. Further Information is classified, if you wish to have your clearances increased to view this subject i recommend you consult with Sarien Anteriko." BETA explained.

Xen's jaws dropped as she saw the number on how many calculations BETA could do within a second and how far the AI technology has surpassed both the reapers and Geth, the Zaterian AI's were impressive but they lacked one thing, emotion and this made them near harmless, besides ZETA who had a special role within the Zaterian armada.

"Alright, let's get to work BETA." Xen ordered while preparing flasks and BETA took care of constructing the Nano bots what will be entering the Quarian immune system to improve it.

"Admiral Xen, I estimate a completion time, at our current rate we'll be done in 3 months, also you have a lab assistant and his name is Rael'Zorah and he is the director." BETA informed as soon as Rael walked in.

Rael walked in and he knew he would be working with an AI and a Quarian, but he felt comfortable with the Zaterian super AI's "Just like old times, like our experiments on the Geth huh Xen?"

"It's good to see you Rael, this AI… it's fascinating." Xen parsed while studying the AI carefully. "With research, I might be able to crack the secrets…" she explained.

"Admiral Xen, this project is not available for research and is available for assistance, attempting to misuse an AI is a violation, please I will not warn you again." BETA informed while walking around in a full figure size then it took the hologram of an elder Zaterian, the empress.

"Daro'Xen, what research are you researching in?" Empress Mieuan asked.

"Oh, I'm researching in a way to boost Quarian immune systems; we should have a viable test within 4 months tops." Xen explained while reading the report BETA uploaded.

"Good work, Rael we need you to research in a new type of HADES cannon for our arsenal also, we're going to need to upgrade our Arc Cannon's they are obsolete against most dreadnaughts, BETA will fill you in. That's an order." Mieuan explained while cutting the coms.

"Rael'Zorah, Arc Cannons are anti-synthetic space cannons what fire 750 kilo phased EMP neutron bombs at current velocity 47% of the speed of light using Element Zero MAC cannons. We are currently researching in ways to upgrade our mass relays; their current range is 25 light years." BETA explained.

"We combine miniature mass relays and strap on a miniature Ezio core to accelerate it while it is in making its way to the target, also I hear Zaterians have multiple small Anti matter war heads, we use those." Rael explained.

"Head Admiral Commander Sarien'Anteriko must clear you for Anti matter use… please stand by." BETA quickly transformed into a hologram of Sarien.

"Yes Rael, I will clear you for antimatter use, but it's too volatile here on Sani'teria, though we do have a large amount of anti-protons in storage 10 KM's underground on the other side of the planet, Rael we just need to upgrade the ODP's surrounding Sani'teria and on Earth were construction is currently on the way." Sarien explained then punched in a code to allow a heighten clearance for Rael. "You're clear, oh Rael, can your team try develop a way on mass producing Ezio, well were trying to figure a way on making Ezio, I believe BETA will figure something up, Sarien out, good luck Rael." She cut the communications between them and returned to her duties.

"Alright we have a lot of work to do, Xen concentrate on improving the Quarian Biology, I'll work on weapons and try figure out a way to make Ezio." Rael explained then headed to his bench, they were in the best science facility in all of Sani'teria.

**Earth Sydney Australia – The Illusive Man**

"Hey Tom, you heard of our new allies, the Zaterians and Quarians?" A man named Adam asked.

"Yes, I seen what they wield, but I'm worried if we one day can't depend on them to help us, we received that Turian dreadnaught in Relay 315, we should research it." Tom explained while taking a drink of whisky.

"You really think we should lie to the Zaterian, I mean they helped us didn't they?" a man interrupted who was named Henry Lawson, an extremely wealthy researcher and infamous for cloning the first successful perfect human, who was unknown at this time.

"No, we should work as a rouge pro Human organisation, how about Cerberus? We'll be Humanity's sword when were alone." Tom proposed.

"Yeah, we need to stand up for our self's and stop hiding behind other races. Talking about other races, how do you say we obtain Zaterian Tech, it's pretty hard to decipher and next to impossible to salvage from ships, the bodies aboard that Zaterian frigate what took a hit and went down incinerated instantly after taking the hit." Henry explained while boggled at how Zaterians decoded their hardware and DNA.

"We'll find a way Henry, we always find a way… and anyways can I count on your funding for our new organisation Cerberus?"

"Yeah, I'll deposit a few billion dollars into it, hopefully that'll get us our research facility and what not."

"We'll to humanity and to Cerberus!" Tom proposed as a toast.

"Cheers!"

**Omega – Urdnot Wrex**

Wrex just watched the Galactic news; there was a new super power, the Legion…

_Breaking news, there seems to be reports that a new race called Zaterians are now a full super power, today the council has signed over the Attican Traverse to them in exchange for peace, a few days ago there were reports of a massive super dreadnaught what parked itself outside the citadel and its leader, Sarien'Anteriko is currently leading a large armada made up of 35 dreadnaughts, one super dreadnaught and over 20000 frigates with a few hundred cruisers, all armed heavily with weapons known as Hades Cannon, they are powerful laser weapons and they told they have much more to offer, the council has agreed not to interfere with the Legion, three races currently The Quarians, Humans and finally the Zaterians them self's and they will be recruiting more._

_We now go live to General Adrian Victus. _

"General, what can you tells us about this Legion?" The news anchor asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" He barked while pulling up his Omni-tool to show them what the Ascension did to the two dreadnaughts. "Look, they're scary as hell, they don't fear us and they never will, they say they're reuniting all the races to uplift them, are they bad? I don't know." He explained while getting into his shuttle.

_As you see, the Legion is not a myth, they are real and we now got to the footage of a Zaterian force closing into the Council chambers lead by Sarien Anteriko, as you see they look almost Quarian and the Heavy troops are extremely intimidating, twice as tall then a Geth Prime and carry heavy weapons, some are carrying melee weapons what look like Laser swords, we now go to our weapon specialist._

_Alright, judging by these weapons, we are dealing with a race that has far surpassed any of our races… combined they process a powerful understanding in laser technology as you see taking down two dreadnaughts in a single pass._

Wrex threw his cup at the screen what made it shatter into a million pieces; he soon made it to the space port "Oi Citadel now!" He barked while getting into the small shuttle.

**The Citadel Legion embassy – Urdnot Wrex**

Wrex pushed passed his way into the crowded Legion Embassy, he saw a Heavy Assault Legionnaire standing guard, he did not have his weapon drawn but he was 14 foot tall so weapons didn't matter to a Heavy Assault Legionnaire.

"Oi, I'm here to see Sarien, is she in I wish to discuss the Krogan situation with her." Wrex demanded while looking at the Mech's body and looking up to face its two cameras what glowed red, Wrex also saw a large Cannon, and also the plasma sword each Legionnaire used.

The Legionnaire bent down to look at the Krogan who was 1/3'rds his size. "Very well, the Admiral is though hall, the other guy will escort you to Sarien, do not try anything or we will not hesitate to kill you." The Legionnaire explained.

Wrex didn't like the threat, like any Krogan he head butted the large Mech's head but the Mech did not move, instead the Legionnaire picked up Wrex by one arm and threw him across the embassy towards the wall.

"ENOUGH!" Sarien ordered while walking down in full body armour, but a helmet on.

"Yes Ma'am, returning to post." The Legionnaire saluted then returned to his post.

Sarien walked over to Wrex, of course she was surrounded by Legion's finest both Quarian and Zaterian. But she helped Wrex up; Wrex knew better next time then to pick a fight with a 14 foot behemoth. "Yes, I am Sarien'Anteriko, how may I be of assistance?" She politely greeted.

Wrex got up rubbing his head plate. "Ugh… my head, oh your Sarien, you're a brave Warrior are you not?" he asked.

"You could say that, I'm the Head-Admiral Commander of the Legion Fleet, Oh and I'm a ZETA Yes." Sarien explains while folding her arms.

"Well can we go somewhere quiet? Preferably an office…" Wrex asked nicely.

"Well we can, but Legionnaires will be watching, com'on in." Sarien explained and led Wrex to her office.

Wrex took a seat on a standard citadel chair what was of course uncomfortable for Krogan, but Wrex had worst. "Alright, I heard that you have the council running, well I come with news from the Krogan people, we wish to be your allies, were excellent ground troopers, people just call us walking tanks." Wrex explained.

"Alright, tell me why we should accept the Krogan into the Legion?"

"Well the Council plagued us with the Genophage what makes nearly all of us sterile, were hoping you would help us cure the Genophage." Wrex explained with Anger and growled abit at the Genophage part.

"And why did the council sterilise the Krogan?"

"Well, the Krogan rebellions were the cause, they basically made the Krogan nearly kicked the Council back into oblivion, they were losing and we were winning but the Salarian's made the Genophage to keep us under control, were slowly going extinct, my people need hope, without hope they're just salvagers looking for payback for the Genophage." Wrex explained.

Sarien thought about it for a bit, she was an expert on organising warfare but she was no Politian but the Empress ordered her to be the representatives, apparently she was perfect for the position "Dooming an entire race for their past sins, extreme even for the Legion. Very well, we will accept the Krogan as an alliance, though you must unite them, I have read on the Krogan situation, what do I call you?"

"Urdnot Wrex, clan chief."

"Very well Wrex, I will see that your planet is placed under Legion protection, I will send word that the Krogan space is now under Legion control, return once you have united them, I will dispatch a fleet within a few hours, good Luck Wrex and may the Legion be with you." Sarien explained while leading Wrex out the airlock.

"Yes, I'll return to Tuchanka and reunite all clans to one and start rebuilding the lost." Wrex explained.

"Yes, also take this, it's a badge of authority, you'll need it to order the Legionnaires around once they hit the system and offload, they'll help you deal with any rouge clan, also we'll try develop a cure for the Genophage" Sarien explained while handing Wrex a small badge what said "Ambassador" In Zaterian text. "Now go Wrex, good luck out there." Sarien walked back into her room and mobilised a small fleet to the Tuchanka system with a few of the finest Legionnaire squads.

**Tuchanka STG base – Mordin Solus**

_Breaking news, the Legion has acquired a new ally, the Krogan and the Legion are preparing to cure the Genophage for the Krogan, would this break out in another war, would the Krogan rebel against their allies? Or would they propose their promise, peace and the protection of others…_

Mordin was in disbelief, the impossible has happened, the Krogan finally have a powerful ally the Legion is the greatest threat to the council and Mordin knew that, but Mordin also wanted to help the Krogan, he saw Wrex the leader, Mordin's squad had two snipers, Mordin had to choose, Save the Krogan or at die here, there was no way he was getting off this rock, not with the Zaterian dreadnaught circling the planet, this was now a restricted area from the Citadel any unauthorised personal will be either taken in alive then killed or publicly released onto the citadel then facing charges of espionage. Finally he decided, he drew out his pistol and cleanly killed both his squad members who were about to assassinate Urdnot Wrex. "Forgive me." He whispered.

Before long, both Krogan and Legion showed up pointing shotguns and Hades cannons at Mordin, Mordin had a bad feeling, it the fact that he was staring at a 14 foot behemoth with a huge pulsar pointing directly at him was fairly intimidating, but he knew he had one chance to get out of this alive.

"What the hell is a Salarian doing here, what's wrong can't tell the differences between friendly and foe?" Wrex barked in Mordin's face.

"No, had to kill them, they kill you, want to help cure the Genophage, help Krogan and help Legion." Mordin explained.

"Is that so, well say hello to Sarien then" Wrex pulled up his Omni tool and dialled Sarien. "Hey Sarien, we found this Salarian snooping around, he killed his team mates he's saying he'll help build the Genophage." Wrex explained.

"Hm, is that so? Well, bring him to Sani'teria, I'll debrief him personally." Sarien explained then cut the call.

"Lucky day for you, you get to visit Legions Homeworld, my friends will escort you back to the shuttle, get out of here." Wrex growled he wanted to shoot the Salarian in the face but held back.

**Sani'teria – Hanna Shepard**

As an ally of the Legion, Hanna was the human ambassador, she was ordered by Admiral Hackett to move to Sani'teria and represent humanity and help with the projects the Legion are currently conducting and as a friend to Sarien, Hanna lived next to her, she had a massive house and she also had a fresh Levo farm what grew crops within a day time span and will have shipments from Earth so she can enjoy food from all around the galaxy.

"Oh, hello Sarien, I'm just unpacking." Hanna explained while unpacking her clothes and decorating her private room.

"Ambassador Shepard, well here's your assignment, it's important for the Legion, we're going to need more ways on getting around, that means more relays must be built." Sarien explained while handing her a data pad, personally.

"Sarien please, just call me Hanna, how's Cev doing?" she asked.

"He's fine, she's staying with Rael at the moment." She sighs and takes a seat to let her stress out from working at the citadel. "We have a new ally, the Krogan and I assigned Zal'Koris to be the Legion representative, he's an excellent politician, how's Johnny?" she explained and asked.

"Oh, he's here, it's his birthday soon and well he's slightly nervous around here but he's getting used to it." She explains then inspects the data pad; it brings up this platform, massive in scope. "This… doesn't look like a mass relay…" she wonders while scratching her head.

"It's somewhat like the citadel but it's going to be used to make Element Zero and to construct our massive ships, were working on a few carriers designs." Sarien explains.

"Oh, I see… are we preparing for war or something?" she asks while confused.

"Well, we need new ships and more element Zero so we can cross build it directly into the ships mainframe it's how we protect our technology from getting stolen and how we efficiently power our weapons." Sarien explained, she wasn't a scientist but she knew how most her equipment worked.

A boy walked into the room, nervous "Mommy! Why is Aunty Sarien here?" he asks.

"Johnny! Well, mommy and you are going to live here and hunny look at Sarien's badge; she's a brave warrior so maybe when you're older you too can be a brave warrior." Hanna explained while kneeling down to embrace her son.

Sarien smiles and lets out a small giggle; she was an Agent amongst the Legion, not the first and definitely not the last "Johnny, if you prove yourself worthy, I'll give you my recommendation for Legion training, but in till you prove yourself." She explains, she knew it was unlikely Johnny understood what she said, or did he?

Neishemura opened the airlock to see both Sarien and Hanna having a chat "Admiral, the Salarian scientist has arrived and the empress summons you to her at once, they're waiting in the citadel com'on." He explains quickly.

"Well, I have to go, bye Johnny." Sarien smiles as she watched the toddler wave good bye.

**Sani'teria international Citadel – HADMC Sarien'Anteriko**

Sarien waited and watched as the shuttle landed in front of her, her palladium armour was glowing and her shields were constantly active, due to the risk of her falling under assassination. But once the shuttle's doors open, a lizard like man walked out, it looked like an elder Salarian but he was far too twitchy to be an elder classed.

"Welcome to Sani'teria… Professor I believe?" Sarien greeted as she disabled the restraints on the Salarian. "Don't try anything funny, com'on I'll lead you to the empress."

"Impressive, light hitting the floor on every building, forest blooming… feels almost ripe Salarian." Mordin mumbled as he followed Sarien into the large Citadel where security was kept at its highest, highest as in Assault Heavy Mech's everywhere, at least 500 within the main courtyard marching in groups. "Security tight, expecting trouble?" Mordin asked.

"No, they're on guard duty; there are over 2000 Legionnaires within this facility and this facility is currently operating off two fusion reactors and each roof has solar panels covering them, that what you're looking at is the Legion's space force, each of them carry two rapid fire Arc cannon's." she explains while walking past the air strip where most the Citadel's fighter force was. "Alright in here, don't try anything funny professor." Sarien warned.

The two with two squads of Legionnaires walked into the large hall and finally they met the women who just sat down on the throne with her platinum covered clothing with glowing stripes. There was two guards by her side at all times, they were the most powerful ground troopers the Legion has to offer and they were twice as tall as ordinary Mech's but they were called The Royal Guard's for a reason, they were armed with Hades cannons and carried a full auto Arc Cannons on both arms.

"Ah… Sarien, what brings you to me? And who is this… a Salarian I believe…" Xen asks, she loved Sarien as her own family, but she decides to stay formal.

"Well, our Krogan allies discovered this Salarian who betrayed both his allies to _save _the Krogan warlord, Wrex, the Krogan ambassador and he offers to help cure the Genophage, I'm sure you read the report I sent you on the Krogan, what would you like be done?" she explained while asking.

The Empress stepped up and made her way towards the Salarian, she looked at the Salarian who blinked multiple times while she circled around him and she ran her hand across the Salarian face and pulled the Salarian's face so he would meet eye contact with her. "So, you wish to help build a cure for the Genophage?" she asked while stepping way slowly.

"Yes, I want to help the Krogan, save the Krogan and make the cure for Krogan." He sighs before he reveals the last part "Also responsible for making Genophage, wish to undo past." He announces.

Xen sighed, she decides to let the Salarian help with the cure, after all he's the one who made it and so she guesses it won't be too hard to undo it. "Very well you may work here, in peace. Sarien, lead him to the lab, oh and Andria would like a word with you too, she's in the lab too." Xen explained while returning to her throne "Dismissed!" she ordered while taking her seat.

"Com'on, this way to the lab doc, you're gonna love it." Sarien explained while leading Mordin to where Xen, Rael and Andria worked.

"Welcome to your new Lab professor, this is where you'll be designing and making the cure for the Genophage, we also have an AI assistant, I recommend you get settled in first, anyways doctor I have to talk to someone." She explains while leaving Mordin in the Lab with all his new toys he can use and anything he wishes for, it'll happen.

"Andria… how may I be of assistance?" she asks while leaning against the wall.

Andria turns around suppressed and startled "Sarien? Oh, I guess I should be thanking you, for saving my life and giving me a new one, here on your home planet, well I have designed multiple weapon systems that may help your troops on the field." She explains while pulling her Omni tool up to show Sarien her designs, they looked Turian based, no surprise there, but instead of using standard mass accelerators, Andria designed a portable hand held mass relay cannon, but the rounds it fires were pricey, but this means the rounds they fire, fire at 47% of the speed of light, far surpassing any beam rifle.

"Impressive, do you have a prototype?" she asks while studying other designs she made.

"Yes, it's actually in experimental stages at this moment but if I'm right this will put the beam rifle out of business and the penetration power this weapon has is ridiculous." She explains while heading towards the weapon system that she'll be firing a large palladium round.

"Abit… overkill don't you think?" she says while holding a dark-matter round.

"Whoa don't touch that, that's an anti-tank round, basically if you want someone dead, this is the weapon you use." Andria gasps while taking the round off Sarien before she could hurt herself.

"Well, you ran rounds though her yet?" Sarien asks while holding the large mass relay cannon in her arms.

"Yeah, maybe 200 or so, these rounds don't come cheap, about 20000 credits each to produce." Andria explains. "Oh, the recoil is exceptionally high, but not to the point where it'll take your arm off, but it might hurt for your first round." She adds.

"Well, I guess I'm going to be leaving with a bruise, com'on let's go kill two birds with one stone." Sarien says while taking the case of ammo with her and holding the powerful cannon on her shoulder.

A few moments later, Andria showed up with a basic citadel sniper rifle and Andria set the cannon down and extended the stabilisers, she loaded a kinetic round what was fairly light, under a kilo, but when shot it clocked in at 41.8 yottajoules of energy. "Alright load the round." She asks, then instantly Andria loads the round into the mass relay cannon.

Sarien lays down on the mat, ready to take a shot, she aims it at 10 Palladium plates what were 15 inches thick, she shot then felt a huge burst of energy surge forward then backward, all 10 of the plates were obliterated instantly and the rounds shrapnel kept on going into space, hopefully not hitting any space vessel, but if they did, it would be ineffective, they were only pieces of a small round.

"Impressive work Andria, take the day off if you wish." Sarien explained while leaving the weapon there for the lab assistants to carry back into the facility. "God that thing has ridiculous recoil…" Sarien adds while holding her shoulder.

"Told you, but thanks Sarien but I'll stay here and work it's nice working for the Legion, I just wish the council just had a friendlier greeting then just shooting up your ships." Andria explained while returning back to her lab.

"Well, I don't wish for war but if they want war, I can show them what real power is, Have a good day Andria." Sarien explained while making her way towards the exit.

"Yeah, Victus said the same thing." Andria mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly the PA system announced for Sarien to report immediately to the main hall, there was a complication "HADMC Sarien'Anteriko report to main hall immediately." The PA announced.

As soon as Sarien got to the main hall, she saw two admirals from humanity and they looked stressed… really stressed. "What seems to be the problem?" she asks.

The man who responded to her question was Admiral Hackett; he was one of the main admirals of the fleet of Humanity. "Two of our colonies went dead, we received distress beacons, but we think it was not the council, they had four eyes." He explained while pulling up an image of a Batarian's executing the marine.

"They're Batarian's back a while ago, they were known for their slavery and bombing of villages, I'll mobilise the fleet to deal with those Batarian's." she explained while issuing the command to send the fleet to the Omega system where they'll do this peacefully or with deadly force, the humans were able to track the Batarian's back to a station in the Omega system and Sarien will lead the assault force if necessary, this was a violation of the Legion's Law.

**LFBV – Ascension – HADMC Sarien'Anteriko **

As Sarien made her way to the flag ship she always serves on and technically hers she thought about these pirates she was investigating, why human colonies and not the Legions? Why did they only attack Human ships, something was off here and Sarien knew she had to get to the bottom of it.

"All units slip space jump into Omega!" She ordered while resting herself on the captain's chair. The fleet was made up of 3 Legion dreadnaughts with a dozen Frigates, all in formation the Ascension leading the attack if necessary. They were only after the Batarian's who were in charge of the raids on Human colonies, the rest of the station was of no importance.

"Admiral I'm detecting 3 cruiser classed vessels standing in formation, they're not Batarian, they're… Blue Suns…?" The new com specialist whose name is Jola Lei'ran informed.

"What are their intentions?" Sarien asked.

"They want us… wait they're attacking!" Jola informed with tension in her tone, this was the first mission she has ever been on.

"Ren, activate the forward Arc Cannon's, blow that piece of junk out of space." Sarien demanded while using the ship controls to manually aim the Arc Cannon, with ZETA's assistance of course. Without hesitation she pressed the fire button, she felt the huge energy surge race though out the ship as she fired.

A moment later, she saw the Image of the ship she opened fire on break up into a million pieces, with a bright blue Arc still racing forward "Direct hit Admiral." ZETA informed, while the second and third ship got blown out of existence.

"On wards!" she ordered and with that the fleet made their slow approach towards the station, but the station had grounded defences what tore away at the frigate's shielding. "Release the drones!" Sarien yelled and watching dozens of drones making their way towards station taking out the defences. "Target all ships what are painted as Blue Sun's but do not attack the civilian shuttles!"

"Admiral the Legionnaires are standing by, I calculate you will only need 300 troopers to take it with light infantry or we send in the Heavy Assault Mech's, you'll only need a few for that… Stand by… attempting to Map station for all movement with LADAR Pingers." ZETA informed while starting up the pingers what allows the Legionnaires to see though walls.

"Send in the Mech's with the infantry, Ren your in charge while I deal with this, keep me posted." She explained while heading towards the Armoury where her weapons and the Mech's were stored.

"Yes ma'am and good luck!" Ren saluted while taking her seat.

**Omega Station – Aria T'loak**

Aria looked outside the spaceport just to see the Legion's ship, she did not know what was going on but she did not want trouble with the Legion, she knew they would over run the station within a few moments, at least she was smart and made the decision to cease fire, well most of her forces stop firing anyways.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded when a Batarian named Balak got pulled towards her feet.

"The Legion, they're coming for me!" he panicked.

"Then let them take him, I don't want them to blow this place up." Aria sighed as she heard gunfire in the background with loud thumps from the Mech's that landed on the station and were killing any armed Blue Sun.

"Please, I beg you I'll give you anything, 2 million credits!" Balak begged at Aria's knees.

"Pass." Aria sighs while getting confortable on her chair in afterlife.

**Omega Station – HADMC Sarien'Anteriko**

"Admiral I'm detecting a lot of targets beyond that door, please use caution." ZETA informed.

Sarien was blocked by a thick airlock what led into Afterlife, but nothing a 14 foot mech can't handle. "Break it down!" she yelled, as a mech charged forward using his Plasma sword cleanly cutting away at the door, then kicking it off, sending the two pieces flying towards a few unfortunate Blue suns.

Then suddenly a few dozen Blue suns popped from under cover "FIRE!" the Salarian yelled while unloading his heat sink into the mech.

The mech just stood there as if nothing happened, then four other Mech's take their formation and start unloading their Pulsars (High Energy Rapid Fire Beam Cannons what fired 50 pulses per second.) into the blue suns position killing every single one of the Suns, body pieces from suns laid everywhere, it looked like a massacre Blood painted the bar and the walls, everything was totally destroyed.

After the blood fest, Sarien made her way into the club, she saw a Asari surrounded by guards, the guards retreated into safe position's and prepared run into the next room bringing Aria with them. "We can either do this the hard way or the easy way, put down your weapons and we'll talk this over." Sarien called and was rewarded with all the guards dropping their weapons and walking out of cover.

"Alright that seemed easy, who's in charge?" She yelled.

Sarien watched as an Asari man handled a Batarian from out of cover and threw him to the ground. "Me, Balak is in charge of all the attacks on the Human colonies, what you do to him I don't care, just leave my station." Aria asked always with her cold tone.

Sarien pulled up her communicator and contacted Hackett "Hackett, what do you want me to do? I have him."

"Get information out of him and… Kill him, he massacred our colonies and decapitated all of them and hanged then on spikes, even the children, oh and make sure he suffers." Hackett explained while cutting the communication.

"With Pleasure, alright Balak, you're going to tell me who and why you attacked the human colonies, because if you don't I'll…" she quickly draws out her bolt pistol and fires a clean hole in Balak's hand and she was rewarded with agonising screams "So who fucking sent you and why did they send you!?" Sarien demanded while stepping on Balak's hand.

"You're never going to know, y-you s-suit rat!" Balak protested.

Sarien twitched abit; she hated being called that "Wrong answer." Sarien kicked him what made him fall onto his back then Sarien pinned his head in place "You! Come here!" She pointed at Aria and demanded but she didn't move. "I said fucking move it now!" she yelled.

Aria looked at her and shrugged "Or what?" She said coldly.

Sarien pulled up her pistol and shot a Turian in the head, he dropped dead in his place instantly and the barriers were no good. "Or that'll be you next!" she yelled while pointing the gun at Aria's head.

"Alright, damn I like you already, so brutal." Aria joked as she made her way to Sarien.

"Cut the fuckers eye out, that one!" Sarien ordered while handing her a piece of glass.

"Wait, wait!" Balak struggled to say.

"Too late, hit him with some Adrenalin, I said cut this eye out!" Sarien yelled while pointing her pistol at Aria.

Sarien watched as Aria mutilated Balak's face, she did not enjoy it what so ever, the so called tough Aria couldn't bring herself to cut Balak anymore, the screams of pain were too unbearable for her so she crawled to the corner curled up into a ball. "Y-Your… One fucked up… bitch…" she mumbled while shaking in fear.

"So, who sent you and why?" Sarien kicked Balak while he was on the ground.

Balak was in pain alright, Sarien did not care how much pain he was in the fact is he was suffering "Saren! Saren Arterius!" Balak mumbled while holding his eye.

"And why did he tell you to attack?" Sarien barked while shooting next to his head to frighten him even more.

"He said… it was payback, he wants the Legion dead and He especially wants you dead, he's planning on hitting Sanctuary next…" he explained while laying helplessly on his back holding his eye.

"Thank you for the information." Sarien politely thanked.

"D-Do I g-get to go?" he asked.

"Maybe, you'll be my voice for Saren, tell him I'm coming for him." Sarien ordered while pulling up her beam rifle and offloading four rounds into the Batarian's Legs and Arms cleanly amputating them off, then she pulls up an image of him hanging up a human child's head and placing it on a spike. "Let that be a reminder, to never ever cross the Legion again." Sarien hissed. "Also my name is Sarien Anteriko, don't forget that name." she hissed as she stormed out of the club.

"Wow talk about serious anger issues…" A Turian said while helping Aria up who was currently covered in Batarian blood.

"Yeah, fucking scary bitch that one, now I see why Victus is absolutely terrified by her." Aria added while washing her face of blood. "How many dead?" she asked.

"70% of our suns are dead and most of the blood pact and the others are dead too, they tried taking on the Legion." The Turian explained.

"Fuck, did you see the eyes on that bitch? She didn't even flinch when she pulled the trigger on that poor bastard next to me." Aria explained.

"Well, guess we should call her 'Sarien the crazed'?" The Turian added.

"Fucking works to me." She adds while washing her face off again.


End file.
